Caliel
Caliel also known as 'Cal '''for short is the second love interest within Fallen Road. He is one of the Protectors and secretly an Angel who fights against demons. Appearance Cal has short black hair in a style of a cockatoo and was dyed in blond, tanned skin and light gray eyes. Like Zac Hudson, his eyes are revealed to be a mixture of light blue and gray when he was in a close up even as the player mistook him to have azure colored eyes. In contrast to Zac's outfits whose color motif is black, Cal's outfits were brighter in color due to his angelic nature. His first outfit is a pale blue long sleeved button shirt as the sleeves were folded into cuffs, white pants with a brown belt around his waist and brown shoes. In his second outfit as well as revealing his white wings on his back in his angel form, Cal wears a light blue and white full bodysuit with a matching sash belt with silver trim. His third outfit is a contrast to his second outfit as Cal wears a white and silver full-clad of knight armor with an angelic feather motif and blue accents. His armor is also adorned with sapphire gems on both his chest armor and greaves. In his angel form, his appearance remains unchanged as he gained white wings on his back. In Chapter 8 while in this form, he is able to retract both of his wings on his back after fighting against Torquemada. Cal is also seen with wings either in his bodysuit or his knight armor. * In the player's dream and during their sparring match as she accidentally rips his button shirt from primary attire and he removes it, he was in shirtless and his tan skin became lighter. He retains his white pants from his primary attire but his belt is shown to be reddish brown. Personality Cal is described as being a calm and serene man full of benevolence. But is also very cautious when he warns the player and everyone about the great danger about demons will make an invasion towards humans. Caliel also seems confused whenever anyone is making a joke or sarcastic comment. His overprotective side is also disliked by the player when he decided to teach more in how to deal against demons rather than physical combat as she chooses Jeff and Morgane rather than him. As a Protector, Cal can be extremely serious as a demon hunter who can hunt and kill demons due to his own angelic side which was demonstrated by using his telekinesis to knock the player into the living room and to shut the door so that he will personally confront the powerful demon. His telekinetic powers were more powerful than the player's own as he warns the player before facing the demon that she was not ready for it. When he trains the player using mind reading and telepathy, Cal can be very straightforward towards her and they recognized him as the same person in her past life. As soon as the player managed to recall her horrible past at the end of Chapter 5, Cal begins to aid the player and always stay by her side as well as assisting Jeff in fighting off against the Styx in Chapter 6. His friendship with the player is also being questioned by Zac Hudson who finally shows his jealousy towards him after he discovered her true species being an angel like him. At the end of Chapter 7 shows Cal being extremely guilty for not protecting the player in the past where she was ganged up by demons at the warehouse as well as she and Jeff being overpowered by Torquemada in a fight. But at the beginning of Chapter 8, Cal finally showcasing his angelic abilities when he battles Torquemada to protect both the player and Jeff. Later, Cal maintains his interest to the player once her memories were restored leading them to kiss for the first time until Zac sees them. In Chapter 9, Cal is able to overpower Zac within his human form during their brawl by blasting away with telekinesis. In Chapter 15, it was revealed that Cal is extremely cautious about Danael and his true motives after the player informs him. Caliel's relationship with the player was soon revealed in Chapter 17 where both were very close and currently they were engaged. Their relationship was soon destroyed by Danael when he casts the player out of the heaven as punishment because of their forbidden romance so that he could advance to his ranks. But Cal defends her and decides to take her back to Earth to take a new life which leads her to get attacked by demons and losing her memories until Jeff finds her. In Chapter 18 and like Drogo Bartholy, Caliel takes the player into the sky to show off his flying skills as an Angel but his romance with the player on the sky takes on an awkward turn when passengers from the private jet are astounded to see them getting intimate and taking pictures of them. Despite their situation however, Cal also hides his guilt to the player and according to Danael at the end of the chapter that he was responsible for ripping the player's angelic wings and losing her memories. Season 1 Cal made his appearance to see Jeff Harris at his home and he recognized the player who is an amnesiac. When one of the Judges of Avila's acolyte attacks them he let the player and Morgane safe by forming a barrier outside as he and Jeff fight off the acolyte. After he vanished, Jeff was injured during the fight and he removes the barrier. His actions are also being slapped by the player for not letting him join the fight as Cal knew she was not training enough to fight stronger demons. His offer is also rejected by the player because she chose Jeff over him to train. Later the player soon changes her mind by retraining herself at Jeff's cabin as Cal finally arrive to see her and trains her telekinetic powers properly. Throughout the chapters, Cal helps the player to investigate at Jack's Bar and dealing against Jesse's deceased uncle Walter Mills and always spends with the player at the cabin where he trains her between mental projections and telekinesis as well as their one-on-one sparring match which demonstrates Cal's agility. But when the player attempts to grapple him down, she accidentally rips his button shirt, making Cal to remove it to fight her in shirtless. Although the battle ends with a draw when both loses their balance and he was on top of her in an awkward situation. With that, Cal leaves to find another button shirt after she rips it. As soon as the player recalls her past in the end of Chapter 5, it was Cal who observes the turn of the events and he was the one who told Jeff to look after the player following the demons' attack in the warehouse. In Chapter 6, his full name is revealed as Caliel as he knew about the player who reveals herself as an angel as Zac Hudson noticed the two scars on her back which her white wings were cut off during the demons' attack. Cal then assists both the player and Jeff in dealing against one demon and one of Torquemada's henchman as well as he creates celestial bullets which allow them to kill both in the process at their territory. In Chapter 7, Cal tried to warn the player and everyone about Torquemada and his demonic powers but they not listen and they were confident enough to fight him. After Torquemada defeats the player and Jeff in a handicap while making his retreat, Cal appears in his angel form while trying to help the player to stand up on her injured state. At the start of Chapter 8 shows Cal fighting against Torquemada while being watched by both the player and Jeff. Trivia *According to Claire Zamora, Cal is based on the real life actor Jeremy Irvine who played as Daniel Grigori from the novel and film series ''Fallen where Fallen Road was inspired from. * His main appearance is based on the real-life actor Zac Efron whether this was intentional or not. **Interestingly, his Cockatoo hairstyle and blond hair are taken from Zac's in his present appearance. **Most fans had criticized about the coparisions between the two men. This comparing is known as the Zac Efron theory. * His full name Caliel is shared by the 18th name of God of the same name as his main role in the game foreshadowed Caliel's role as an angel of justice who fought against demons and other supernatural entities. Cal later shows up in his angel form at the end of Chapter 7 to reference this role. Category:Male Category:Fallen Road Category:Love Interests Category:Deity Category:Protagonists Category:Supernaturals Category:Angels Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonistic Category:Good vs Good